The Devil in the Details - Prt 04
Zone 21 The Body Shop 2110L Nagoya stood there struggling to grasp why those gathered in the unfinished conference room where so damned happy to see her. These weren't the fake plastic smiles of fake plastic people. Nor where these the toothy grins of the predatory types waiting take a whatever measure of flesh they felt entitled to when your back was turned. No these were people who were genuinely happy to be here and happy that she was there as well and she could not for the life of her grasp why. Edger only allowed for a moment of silence before his voice filled the void. " Okay people, Ms Nagoya doesn't know anyone here apart from another body on the street so lets start with introductions, your names and what your doing here please." "Wallace, Administration Supervisor." The older woman with dark graying hair spoke first. "Tyler, Technical Support." The young man seated next to Wallace stated plainly. "Roundtree, Staff Legal Team." A tall skinny man in a suit clearly a size or two too small spoke up. "Green, Chief of Security." Announced the mountain of a man of Afrikaans descent dressed in worn Military style fatigues. "Dr. Graham, General Medicine Admin." A man nearly as tall as Afrikaans wearing glasses spoke next. "Dr. Parker, Emergency Medicine Admin." "Dr. Kim, Cybernetics/Bioware Admin." "Dr. Aang, Family Medicine Admin." "Clarke, Facilities Manager." "Nurse Jenner, Support Staff Supervisor." Nagoya smiled nodding her approval recognizing the job titles and the responsibilities they covered." " I know you don't I ? " Nagoya found herself asking the giant Chief of Security. " Yes Ma'am... " The man smiled nodding his head." I was afraid you had forgotten old Jolly Green. We were attached to the 557th together during the Tong Station offensive. You patched me and a number of my boys up a couple of times during the fighting." Nagoya smiled nodding her approval. " I'm glad you decided to join us here." There was an odd moment of silence before Jolly smiled nodded his head. " No ma'am we wanna thank you for being willing to take us on. Not many would be willing stand up to the cooperations like this ... " She didn't need to look to Edger for an answer for the question that suddenly came to mind. The answer appeared on the display projected on the inside of the lens of her glasses. Yes each and everyone one of them in the room was more than qualified for the jobs they had taken on but each and everyone of them was also a name on one or more corporate blacklists. Under normal circumstances not one of them had any chance in hell of ever getting hired for a job that both paid well and was still considered legal within the confines of Orcale City unless of course someone was crazy or just plain stupid enough to want to piss off every corporation in the city. Apparently she was clearly both crazy and stupid enough to do just that because as she scrolled through the lists of her new employee's it became painfully clear that she had apparently just hired 300+ people right off those blacklists. A list that as it turned out her own name was clearly printed in black and white among the countless others.